


Too Close for Comfort

by Llaeyro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Auralism, Bottom Sirius Black, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Marauders' Era, Top Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 17:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15199505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro
Summary: Remus and Sirius's smutty plans are disturbed by the couple in the next bed, but they find a way around it.





	Too Close for Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jencala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jencala/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY JENCALA YOU ABSOLUTELY WONDERFUL WOMAN YOU. It's not as kinky as you deserve but I hope you like this silly smutty fluffy thing.

The journey from friends to lovers had been rather slow going. It had started with the two of them staying up late in the common room, long after everyone else had given up and gone to bed. For weeks they just talked, gradually gravitating towards each other, staging 'accidental' touches and eventually holding hands and stealing nervous kisses.

It wasn't that their relationship was a secret. As it turned out, most people had been aware that there was something more than friendship between the two of them for some time. The only person who hadn't figured it out was Remus, and Sirius had been too scared of rejection to do anything about it. No, they weren't trying to hide their relationship -- they just didn't want an audience to it.

Everyone was so damn _nosey_. They’d crept around them, looking for any clues as to whether they had finally 'done it'. Sirius was sure the Prewetts had taken bets on the matter. It really killed the mood for the first few months. The only one who had shown the perfect balance of support and slightly grossed-out nonchalance had been James. Not that he had a problem with them being gay, James was bisexual himself. He'd been a bit of a driving force, actually. They’d spent many nights standing in the middle of the dorm, exchanging soft kisses, reluctant to return to their separate beds. The first night they spent together — just sleeping, mind you — they did so because James had shoved them forcibly onto Remus's bed and shut the curtains around them.

Yet now, as they crept quietly into the dorm past midnight, Remus tiptoed immediately past James's closed curtains to Sirius's bed. It was the first time that Remus hadn't uncertainly checked with him first if it was okay and Sirius's couldn't help but grin.

Sirius could hear Peter snoring in the corner as he kicked his shoes under the bed and sat down, closing the curtains around himself. Remus was already on the bed and unbuttoning his shirt, having shut the curtains on his side. Sirius shifted onto his knees and stilled Remus's hands with his own, leaning in for a kiss. It was a slow, lingering kiss, with just the barest teasing hint of tongue against Remus's lower lip. Remus's moved his hands to the mattress, propping himself up and leaning in to kiss Sirius again. Quick fingers worked their way down Remus's buttons, shoving the shirt roughly off his shoulders. Remus tried to undo Sirius's shirt too, but he just tugged it over his head impatiently, throwing both through the gap in the curtain and onto the floor.

Remus knelt up then, a hand on Sirius's chest guiding him to lay down as they kissed. They didn't pay any mind the brief rustling that came from the next bed, but when they heard a hissed ' _stop that_ ', they both instantly froze.

"Um, James?" Remus asked quietly in the general direction of the offending bed.

"Hm, yes Moony?"

"Did you say something?"

"Must've been talking in my sleep, sorry guys." There was definite amusement in his voice. Remus looked down with the same disbelief that Sirius himself was feeling. They shrugged it off and Remus's hands moved to Sirius's flies.

" _I mean it,_ " hissed the voice again.

"Prongs?" Sirius asked, this time.

"Yes, Padfoot?"

"I don't suppose there's any chance Peter is in there with you."

"Oh my—Why would you even go _there_?"

Sirius scrubbed a hand roughly over his face. "Because possibility number two, no matter how improbable, would be highly preferable to possibility number one."

"No, Pads, we did not charm Peter's bed to snore so that he could sneak into mine."

"Well, fuck. Hi, Regulus."

There was a long pause and a little shuffling before the reluctant reply came. "Hello, Sirius..."

"Don't suppose you want to put up a silencing charm...?"

"Not a chance, mate,” James chuckled quickly, “Not until you do."

“This again?"

"I've had seven months of you two canoodling in the next bed without a charm up."

"They make the bed all hot and stuffy! It's not conducive to... things."

"Well neither, I imagine, is your blood brother getting off with your actual brother in the next bed."

"So you brought Regulus up here just to spite me?" Sirius regretted the flippant comment as soon as he’d said it.

As predicted, James's voice took on a serious tone. "Oi. Careful. You know it's not like that, Sirius."

"Shit, no, sorry. I know you... yeah. You wouldn't. But can't you just put a charm up?"

"No."

"Fuck you, Prongs." There wasn’t a lot of feeling in it. As much as Sirius disliked the situation, he was fully aware he’d brought it on himself.

"No thanks, Pads, I've got a better offer."

Sirius groaned. “I should have seen that one coming.”

“Well—OW! _Reggie!_ ” James whined and Sirius didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. He’d just wanted to get laid, was that so much to ask?

"So, Remus, how about that recent sporting event?" Regulus asked tersely.

"I'm actually finding this rather entertaining." He really was, the little shit. He’d knelt back on the end of the bed, watching Sirius with fond amusement. 

"Well I'm finding it a total boner-killer,” Sirius announced, finding a strange satisfaction in the uncomfortable noise that issued from Regulus.

"From where I'm sitting, I beg to differ,” Remus said with a smirk.

"Salazar's balls, can we _please_ just put the charm up?" Regulus begged.

"Shut up and come here, Reg."

There was a little, muffled groan of protest, and then it all went quiet. Sirius wondered for a blissful moment if James had actually put up the charm, but his hope was shattered by a breathy gasp and a muttered _'do that again'._ Remus wasted no time crawling up the bed and leaning over him again. His lips were on Sirius’s chest now, working up his sternum, along his collarbone and up his neck. Sirius stretched his chin up in spite of himself, easing Remus's access.

"I can't," he whispered desperately, "Not with Reg right there."

"You can," Remus smiled back, a challenge in his eyes, "You'll just have to be quiet. Can you do that for me?"

Sirius shivered in spite of himself. They hadn’t really talked about it, but Remus seemed to have picked up on the fact that Sirius liked to be told what to do. It wasn’t enough, though. Another sound crept across the room from James’s bed.

“No,” Sirius shook his head reluctantly, hands firm again Remus’s bare torso, holding him away. “Sorry, I can’t.”

Remus dropped his head to Sirius’s chest with a sigh, placing a kiss there before settling down on top of him. He turned his head to the side, as if he were listening to Sirius’s heart beating in his chest.

Across the room, a needy whimper was followed by some heavy panting. Sirius pulled the pillow up around his ears with a grimace. Remus heaved himself up and grabbed his wand from under the pillow, casting a two-way silencing charm around the bed.

“They’re still right there!” Sirius protested, pushing himself up into a sitting position. “I still know what they’re doing, _right there_.”

“I’m sure I can take your mind off it.” Remus’s hands were on him again, stroking surely up and down his sides as he kissed his neck.

“It’s going to get so hot in here…”

“Then we’ll just have to make it quick.” Hands were already pulling at Sirius’s zip, tugging and pulling roughly as lips found his until he was left sitting in his pants. Remus made quick work of his own trousers and laid over him, grinding their cocks together.

“Fuck,” Sirius moaned, tossing his head back against the pillows. “Wanted you inside me.”

Remus wrestled with their pants, shoving them down enough to pull out their hard cocks before grinding down against him once more.

“Not tonight, love.” Wand in hand, Remus knelt up and surveyed Sirius assessingly. “Roll over,” he commanded, shuffling away to shake off his underpants.

“What are you thinking?” Sirius asked, even as he obeyed immediately, kicking his own pants off as he did so. He spread his legs, but Remus tapped him on the thigh and he closed them again, confused when Remus settled over him once more. He heard a muttered lubrication charm and then felt Remus’s slick cock nudge his cheeks and then settle between his thighs. “Oh,” Sirius said in reply to Remus’s silent answer. “ _Oh_...” again, as the wet head of Remus’s cock pressed against the underside of Sirius’s balls.

“Is this alright?” Remus checked, between light kisses peppered along Remus’s shoulder blades.

“Mm, yeah, it’s nice. Just wish you were really fucking me.” It really was surprisingly pleasant, trapped under Remus’s strong, firm body, his hard cock rubbing lightly against the sheets.

“Like you said, it’s going to get stuffy in here with the charm up.” Remus shifted above him, adjusting his weight before starting to thrust gently between Sirius’s thighs.

“Yeah, I know,” Sirius sighed, tensing his thighs and relishing the little gasp that escaped Remus’s lips.

Teeth nipped at the soft juncture between Sirius’s neck and shoulder in retribution. “Tease,” Remus muttered against his skin. “Just you wait until morning.”

“What’s happening in the morning?” Sirius found his hair swept gently out of the way. He could feel Remus straining to kiss further up his neck. His lips managed to just reach Sirius’s earlobe.

“I was thinking I could wake you up with my mouth around your cock. I thought you’d like that.”

A throaty moan was all the response Sirius could muster. It didn’t matter that the slight hesitation and hushed tone belied Remus’s nervousness. The effect was still undeniable.

“You’d have to stay quiet, though. I’ll just tease you. With my mouth, and my fingers, until they all go down to breakfast.” Remus’s thrusts sped up, his words becoming elongated and broken by little pants and gasps.

“And then you’ll pin me down like this, and fuck me properly?”

“No,” Remus growled in his ear and Sirius couldn’t help the visible shudder that seemed to travel from his neck right down to his toes. “I’m going to make you ride me.”

“Fuck, Remus. Yes,” Sirius gasped, caught between rubbing his hard cock against the bed and bucking up into Remus’s thrusts. He could feel Remus’s breath against his back, the thin sheen of sweat between them. He tried to imagine Remus really was fucking him, hard and deep and perfect. To his surprise, Sirius realised that he could probably come just like this, but he needed something, that little push. “Then what?”

“Then,” Remus started, kissing across Sirius’s shoulder, probably to buy himself thinking time. “When your legs are tired from bouncing up and down on my cock, I’ll get you on your back.”

“Yes, fuck, so close.”

“I won’t let you touch yourself. I’ll make you come just from my cock alone. Just from my thick cock inside you.”

An inhuman sound issued involuntarily from Sirius. He could only clench his fists tighter in the sheets, focussing on Remus’s word and the delicious slide of Remus’s cock between his legs.

“And-and when you come, I’ll kneel over you with my c-cock in my hand, and you’ll open your pretty little mouth for me… Oh, fuck. _Sirius_...” Remus’s hips stuttered, his hands gripping Sirius’s sides harshly as he ground out his orgasm, gasping and placing lazy kisses across Sirius’s back.

Unable to wait any longer, Sirius threw Remus off him as he rolled onto his back, taking his own cock in hand and wanking himself furiously. Remus rolled towards him, laying wet, open-mouthed kisses across his thigh and across to the base of Sirius’s cock. He opened his mouth wide, hovering over Sirius’s cock as he stared straight into his eyes. Sirius’s back arched as he came, decorating Remus’s jaw with streaks of come. 

Sirius just laid there, panting and useless as Remus cast cleaning spells and curled up next to him.

“Merlin, can you drop the charm? Need some air in here.”

Remus flicked his wand and they were immediately bombarded by insistent pants and soft whines coming from the next bed.

“For fuck’s sake!” Sirius complained, probably louder than he should have, given the time of night.

“What? Why did you lift the charm?” James panted, sounding more than a little put out.

“We thought you’d be done by now,” Remus replied.

“You’re done already?!”

Sirius frowned. “How are you not? That’s not natural.”

“It’s called foreplay,” James answered cheekily, and it was followed by a cut-off moan.

“Could you not have this conversation while you’re… y’know. Just put the charm up,” hissed Regulus. 

“ _They_ can put the charm up!”

“We did! We already suffered enough, we don’t want to fall asleep with it up. We won’t be able to breathe in here.”

“Just put it up, James,” Regulus pleaded again, before quietly adding, “It’s not as if it will be for long.”

“Oh really? Because I was thinking gimme ten minutes and then we could try—”

“Merlin,” Sirius interrupted, really not wanting to hear any more. “I don’t know if I can cope with this every night…”

“WELL BLOODY THINK HOW I FEEL.”

“Sorry Pete,” Remus, James and Regulus mumbled. 

Sirius just barked out a laugh. “Best move out now, Wormy. I’ll join you.”

“Don’t you fucking dare, mate.”


End file.
